What I Want, What I Need
by MizBourne
Summary: A new valet finds herself in a love triangle between two Superstars
1. Chapter 1

As John Morrison's new valet Gabby knew that she would get nowhere. Probably be in the business for a year or two then end up a bum on the streets. Gabby sighed at the thought. She fixed her shorts again and made her way to the gorilla.

"Stay on my left side. Don't- and I repeat- don't touch my jacket." John Morrison demanded.

"Yes your highness." Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah and one more smart-ass comment like that and I'll talk to Mr. McMahon about getting you fired."

She widened her eyes at the man as he smirked. Her first night and already she's getting threats about getting her fired. She walked to his left side and put on her best smile. John's theme music went on and John dragged her, the first few steps.

_"...John Morrison and Gabby!"_

_John did his usual opening as Gabby pretended to be in love with him. John stopped and gave his glasses to a skinny girl with clearly fake boobs, she cussed at Gabby who walked by quickly. John climbed the steel steps and held open the ropes for Gabby. She slowly went through letting every man admire the new girl._

_"Hurry the hell up." John whispered._

_Gabby smiled and held the ropes for John in return. He kissed her cheek and she smiled. He handed her his jacket, giving her a stern look in the process. She jumped off the ring with the help of Justin Roberts. Then the match suddenly started. Ted DiBiase vs. John Morrison. Gabby watched the match carefully. Mayrse was on the other side of the ring watching Gabby. Ted punched John in the nose and John came down with a thud. When John kicked out of a pin, Gabby walked over and grabbed the Million Dollar belt. She looked at Ted who was staring at her surprised. She smiled as Ted started yelling at her. Mayrse was walking up to her. Gabby walked backwards towards the ramp. Then John rolled up a surprised Ted. The crowd was cheering as the referee slapped the mat for the three count. Mayrse walked back to the ring and kneeled next to Ted who was yelling. Gabby held the belt to her lips and kissed it. She turned it to the camera and a lipstick stain was in the middle. She smirked and threw it into the ring. John linked arms with her and they walked off leaving Ted and Mayrse behind._

"Great match." Gabby smiled at John.

"Yeah I know." he snapped.

"Look I wanted to be a Diva not a stupid valet."

"You'll never make it as a Diva. You're not pretty enough." John left leaving Gabby standing there alone.

"Ouch. That must've hurt." Gabby turned around to see the Miz leaning against a wall.

"Yeah it did. Especially since this is my first day." Gabby muttered.

"I know. Gabby right?" He waved at her to stand with him, "I'm way better than him. Why didn't they assign you to me? I need a pretty girl to show people I can get a girl."  
"You really think I'm pretty?"

"No," he chuckled, "You're sexy."

"Thanks."

"Imagine the two sexiest people in WWE history together," He stood next to her, "The Miz and Gabby! We would be pretty dynamic on screen. Not to mention off screen." He winked at her, "Mike and Gabby! Trust me baby, there is a reason they call me awesome."

"Mike and Gabby? Maybe..." she winked back.

"Just let me know." He stood waiting for his theme.

_"AWESOME! I came to play!"_

Mike walked out with microphone in hand. Gabby could her him talking about Sheamus and how he's going to win. He even mentioned how John wasn't a big chick magnet like him and that Gabby should be his. She smiled at the thought of her kissing Mike on screen. She started to walk towards the Diva's locker room thinking about Mike every step. Then a familiar voice snapped her back into reality.

"Hey Flabby, I got a few rules that we have to go down." Gabby gasped. John Morrison called her fat!

"It's Gabby."  
"Like I actually care," He pulled Gabby to stand right in back of him, "This is the way we walk out."

"No one can see me." She pointed out.

"That's the point." He turned to her, "Also carry my jacket higher. You got dust on it." Gabby rolled her eyes as her continued. "Hey idiot, listen to me!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Idiot. Shut up and listen." John was glaring at her as she glared back.

"Ever seen one of these?" She put up her fist. As John started to look at the fist she punched him in the nose.

John grabbed his nose and stared at Gabby's fist which has blood on the knuckles, "I'm going to talk to Mr. McMahon."

Gabby looked in disbelief as John walked away. She couldn't believe she did that herself


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby ran into the nearest room, crying her eyes out.

_I hate him! I hate him so much!_

She felt the anger flow around her body. She punched the nearest thing to her. That thing was Evan Bourne. "Fuck! I'm so sorry!" she grabbed his arm.

"It's ok just my nose. Damn, you got some arm."

"Seriously, are you hurt? Holy shit you're bleeding!"

"It's ok! I handle more in the ring," He smiled, "I'm Matt."

"Gabby," she brought him a towel.

"I have one of my own." he winked. Gabby noticed that he was wearing a towel...and only a towel.

"YOU'RE NAKED!"

He chuckled, "Yeah, that's what people do when they take a shower. They get naked."

"You usually take a shower quietly?" she yelled.

"I don't really sing good to sing in the shower."

"I mean I didn't hear the water run!"

"Yeah I just finished."

Gabby stared at the dripping wet man in front of her. He stared into her hazel eyes. She pushed him against the wall and began to kiss him. He grabbed her waist and pushed her away, "Wow, um...where did that come from?"

"I have no idea." Gabby turned around embarrassed.

There was a silence between them until Matt broke it, "How about we start off with a date?"

"Sounds great." Gabby smiled.

Matt stood up and opened his locker "Could you hand me my pants? I dropped them when you punched me."

"You need under-" A stagehand interrupted Gabby

"Ms. Green? Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office." He looked annoyed and angry and threw Matt a look.

"Oh crap."

"Why? Gabby?" Matt tried to grab her hand, but she was walking away.

"It's nothing." Gabby slammed the door before Matt could ask her anymore questions. The stagehand lead the way to Mr. McMahon's office walking faster than Gabby. He never slowed down.

"So Mr. McMahon found out that I punched John?" She thought that everyone would know by now.

"I don't know."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know."

"Why aren't you answering me?" Gabby yelled.

He stopped, "Because I'm just a stagehand! I'm not Vince! So stop asking me damn questions!" He continued walking.

"No need to be rude." He looked at Gabby and rolled his eyes.

Finally they got do Mr. McMahon's office. The stagehand knocked on the door and left Gabby standing there.

"Come in." Gabby heard Mr. McMahon's voice and she thought of the same voice saying "You're fired."

Gabby took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal Mr. McMahon sitting at his desk, across from John Morrison.

_Oh fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I am going to call John Cena: Cena instead. I didn't want to get John Cena and John Morrison confused. By the way it might be a while until I update.  
**

* * *

"Ms. Green, John has told me an interesting story," Mr. McMahon fixed his tie, "You assaulted John earlier today."

"Whoa, assaulted? It was just a punch in the face!"

"Ms. Green please," Mr. McMahon continued, "Here at WWE we do not tolerate violence off screen. We are a big family, and family with respect for each other. From what I understand is that you did not appreciate the entrance idea John had."

"Yes sir. That's because I don't like being behind someone when we are supposed to walk together." she glared at John.

"I understand. Could you please apologize to John?"

"I'm so sorry John." John rolled his eyes in reply.

"Now to figure out what to do with you," she knew this would happen, "I don't want you with John anymore."

"I understand." Gabby choked back tears as John smirked.

"I want you to be valet for Evan Bourne."

"What?" John jumped out of his seat, "I want her fired! She fuckin' punched me!"

"She's the new face of the WWE Divas. In a few months maybe even Diva's Champion. Mr. Korklan and she could become an exciting couple. We haven't had one since Edge and Lita. Did you know Ms. Green was in boxing before this? We've never has a girl boxer before, so this could be interesting."

Gabby sat in the chair still shocked at the news. Mr. McMahon smiled at her, "Ms. Green?"

"Please call me Gabby."

"Fine, but call me Vince." he chuckled, "So now you can leave to go meet your new boyfriend."

Mr. McMahon smiled and gave her a wink. "Fuck you!" John slammed the door. Gabby shook hands with the chairman before leaving herself. Just as Gabby closed the door John pinned her against the wall, "Look Flabby, I don't like you and I don't want to be anywhere near you. You can't make it in this business and you know that. Oh and don't get in my way."

John punched her in the stomach. Gabby tried to push but the punch took a lot out of her. John smirked and pulled back his hand showing the brass knuckles he had. He punched her in the stomach again. Gabby started to yell but no one was around to hear her. John suddenly got pulled away by John Cena.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cena asked.

"Teaching a bitch a lesson."

"Who the fuck is the bitch besides your whiney ass, John?" Randy Orton showed up.

"This whore," John spit at Gabby's feet, "She ruined my fuckin' life."

"Doing what?" Gabby yelled.

"Look John, you are beating up a younger girl because you are a-"

Randy cut Cena off, "A pathetic piece of shit that looks like a girl."

"Fuck off." John walked off. John helped Gabby up, leaning her onto him. Randy opened their locker room door, while Cena sat her on the benches. John left the room for a bit and came back with an ice pack. Randy grabbed the ice pack and put it on her stomach. Gabby flinched and grabbed Cena's wrist, cringing from the pain.

"What did you do to get John that pissed off?" Cena asked.

"I punched him, and nothing else." Gabby laughed, "Ow that hurts."

"Careful." Randy watched her wince.

"I barely realized something for being such a jerk on screen, you are very nice," John chuckled, "Instead of 'the Viper' you should be called 'the Rabbit'."

"Something soft and cuddly." Gabby laughed, "OW! Randy!"

"Will you two both shut the fuck up?" Randy punched John in the leg.

Cena quickly changed the subject, "What's your name?"

"Gabby Green." she smiled at her own name.

"You're the new valet for John?" Randy asked.

"Yeah and that was a complete disaster. Now I am valet for Evan Bourne."

"Matt? He's a better guy then John." Randy pointed out.

"A way better guy." Cena smirked.

"He asked me out before I got beat up." Gabby smiled.

"In a day? Wow, he usually spends like a week deciding on whether to ask a girl out. You must be special." Cena winked at her.

"Our date is today, but I don't know if I can go anymore."

"Why not?" Randy took the ice pack off.

"My stomach really hurts."

"I'd be surprised if it didn't. It was bleeding." Randy showed her the bloody ice pack.

"Oh crap! I didn't know that." Gabby poked at her own stomach.

"Don't poke it!" Cena laughed. "With some bandages the bleeding should stop."

Randy came into the room, holding a roll of bandages. Cena pulled her to her feet while Randy started wrapping her. He finished wrapping and Cena let go of her. Gabby slowly steadied herself.

"Thanks guys. It really means so much." Gabby felt the wrapping on her sides.

"I think you could go to your date tonight. Just wear nothing to tight." Cena talked to himself for a bit before Randy eyed him carefully. Gabby laughed at the two staring at each other.

"If John ever tries to hurt you call us," Randy handed her a paper with his number, "He has a history with partners. Mike was the worst."

"I never want to relive that again." Cena frowned. They followed her outside making sure she didn't fall. Cena and Randy made their goodbyes as soon as they knew she was good. Gabby leaned against the wall and watched the people walk by her. She didn't even notice R-Truth walk out of the locker room they had been in.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the date! Matt and Gabby! Chapter 5 is coming up soon. I already have it written down! Just need to type it!**

**

* * *

**

7:00-

Gabby sat down at the table Matt reserved for them. It was covered with a white table cloth and looked fabulous.

7:15-

She drank the last of the wine in her cup. Matt still wasn't there.

7:30-

She finished the delicious dinner that she ordered. She saw that everyone gave her pity looks.

7:45-

A lady walked up to her, "I'm sorry you got stood up."

The lady patted Gabby's back and left. As the lady closed the door Gabby muttered to herself, "He's just late."

8:00-

"Please Matt." Gabby started to worry.

8:15-

"What a freakin' asshole." Gabby paid the water and left him a tip. She got stood up


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a little short because I didn't want to bore people with conversations...but hope you like it. Oh yeah and Matt is...he's...**

**

* * *

**

Gabby walked outside, hiding her tears. Her loud ringer surprised her; she took the phone out of her pocket. Half her heart wished it was Matt, the other half didn't

"Hey Gabby it's Mike. I hope you don't mind but I got your number from Randy."

"I don't mind at all. Can I call you back or-" Her own crying cut her off.

"Hey babe, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Gabby lied.

"I know when a lovely lady is crying. What's wrong?"

"Can I meet you somewhere? I really don't want to be alone now."

"Yeah. I'm at the fast food place across from the hotel. Don't judge me."

Gabby laughed, "I won't. Meet you there!"

"It's a date!"

* * *

Gabby drove the rental car down to the place. She sat down across from Mike, "Didn't think I would notice you?"

"Sort of." Gabby giggled.

"I'm glad you're here. I can't say no to a beauty like you." He paused for a second, "I can say no to everyone else, but you're different."

"Good thing?" she was sort of offended

"Very good thing." he smirked, "I got you an ice cream."

"Thanks. I owe you."

* * *

"As a gentleman I will walk you to the hotel." Mike sighed, "Which is across the street."

"It's the thought that matters. Thanks again." They started walking towards the hotel.

* * *

**Awwww Mike is so sweet. I had a craving for ice cream after I wrote that. I still do.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I will never give into you! No matter how awesome you are!" Gabby ran through the hotel doors. Mike laughed and returned to being a zombie.

"Brains!" He chased Gabby around the hotel lobby. He caught up and threw her over his shoulder. He ran again with her until he tossed her gently onto a couch.

"Tickle monster!"

"NO!" Gabby had feared the Tickle Monster. Mike started to tickle her rides and she was laughing uncontrollably. She freed her arms in attempt to tickle Mike back. He grabbed her arms and pinned her onto the couch lightly. They stared into each others eyes. Mike leaned in and kissed her cheek. She put her arms around the U.S Champion and pulled him closer, closer, and closer. Their lips met and stayed in contact for what seemed like an eternity.

Mike pulled away, "I'm sorry! I don't know-"

Gabby pulled him into another deep kiss, and again he stopped, "Not here. This lobby isn't awesome."

"Fine." Gabby watched Mike get off of her, smirking. They sat on the couch and watched people walk in and out quietly.

"Hey earlier," Gabby thought he was talking about the kiss but she was wrong, "what was wrong? I heard crying."

After the kiss Gabby forgot almost everything, "I forgot."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. You can convince me to tell." She puckered her lips.

"I can do that." He put his hands on her cheek grazing the smooth skin. He looked at Gabby for reassurance, she nodded. He stopped an inch away from her, "I said not here."

"Whoa! I thought you said Matt! You were talking about Mike!" Randy Orton interrupted them.

"Crap." Gabby remembered about her "date" with Matt.

"What does he mean?" Mike stood up.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Hey Cena! She said Mike not Matt!" strangers stared at Randy yelling across the lobby.

"Really?" Cena yelled back.

"Yeah! They were getting to second base! I had to stop them! There is children around, you know?" Randy gave them a disapproving look.

Gabby sighed in relief as Cena walked towards them. She forgot he had a really loud, booming voice, "Second base?"

"Nothing happened, guys." Mike ignored them.

"Nothing?" Gabby yelled.

"Please not here." Mike rubbed her arm.

"If not here then where? Why do you not like this place?" she continued yelling.

"I think I have an idea. It's because John might walk in any moment." Randy shrugged at his guess.

"John? You mean Morrison?" Mike turned to Gabby.

"Yeah. You didn't tell him? He was your date!" Cena started chuckling.

"What the hell happened?" Mike's patience was wearing off.

"John hit her. He left cuts all over her stomach. I put bandages on it. Don't worry I didn't do anything else to your date. John is a freakin' asshole." Randy explained.

Mike turned sharply to Gabby, "He hit you? Why? Why didn't you tell me? Is that why you were crying?"

"We were just having a good time and I forgot."

"Forgot? You forgot that someone hit you?"

"Maybe I just didn't want to remember!" Gabby's eyes started to tear.

The last thing Mike wanted to see was Gabby crying, "No one is never going to hurt you again. I'll make sure of that. Where the fuck is John?"

"Last time I saw him, he was talking to Eve." Randy said.

"That was like hours ago. I saw him talking to Adam and Chris." Cena gave him a "Duh" look

"That was hours ago! He was with Eve!"

"Adam and Chris!"

"Eve!"

"Adam and Chris!"

Mike watched the two bicker back and forth, "Never mind! I'm going to look for him myself!" Mike left the others standing in the lobby. Gabby stared at Cena and Randy argue with each other still. She turned around and started to cry as she thought about Mike getting beat up by John. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It wasn't Randy nor Cena it was the "World's Strongest Man" Mark Henry.

* * *

**Yay! Mark Henry to the rescue! :D Before you get any ideas...nothing is going to happen between Gabby and Mark. Mark is just a nice guy! So get your mind out of the gutters! ;P J/k.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong?" Mark asked a crying Gabby.

She went off, going from emotion to emotion, "First, John is an asshole! Second, Matt ditched me! Third, Mike is going to get killed! Last but not least, these two idiots are...are...IDIOTS!"

"That's offensive!" Randy put on a fake pout.

"Very." Cena tried to copy Randy's pout.

"Who's Matt? Matt Korklan? Short, brown eyes and hair, and in ladies' words: So sexy?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Gabby and Cena both said. Gabby shot him a glare as Mark and Randy took a step away from Cena.

"You didn't hear?" Mark continued.

"No." Gabby got interested on where this conversation was going.

"Somebody attacked him. He has bruises, scrapes, and scars all over. He's not really that sexy anymore." Mark again rolled his eyes, "More like crushed."

"Are-"

Cena interrupted Gabby, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Even the doctor had trouble looking at the mess. Poor kid."

"John. He must have done it." Randy twitched at the name.

"Yeah?" Cena responded.

"I meant the other John!"

"No need to be rude."

"Shut up!"

"How do you know?" Gabby stopped the fighting before it could go any further.

"He hates you. He must have figured out you had a date with Matt." Randy shrugged, "If I hated you I would go after Matt too. Until I saw you and Mike dry humping on the lobby couch."

"I hate you right now." Gabby faced the Viper, "But still how did he find out?"

"He blackmails people. He did it to me a few months back." Cena admitted, "There is a lot more people being black mailed."

"Like who?" Gabby was determined now.

"Chris, Adam, Hunter, Michael Cole, Joseph Mercury, myself," Cena continued until she was sure he names every Superstar, past and present.

"So it could be anyone?" Gabby gave him a disappointing look.

"He wouldn't mess with Mike anymore." Randy gulped, "After that night I don't think anyone would put them together again."

"Ron was blackmailed too. He still is, I think." Cena pointed at Ron who was sitting on a bench staring at the group. He started to walk away as soon as Cena pointed him out.

"Let's have a talk with Ron." Randy pulled Cena's arm towards Ron.

Gabby stopped him, "Can we do it tomorrow? It's late. Please?"

She knew if someone was to blame it was her. She didn't want to get reassigned to 'Bum on street in back of building' She held onto Cena's wrist.

"He's married." Mark interrupted them.

"I know that!" she laughed then hugged Mark goodnight. She gave Randy and Cena another pleading look until they nodded in agreement. She hugged them both and said their goodbyes. She walked away, towards her hotel room.

Gabby closed the hotel room door and sat in the chair nearby. She put her head in her hands, trying not to cry. She couldn't imagine Matt being that hurt. She couldn't even imagine where Mike is. She couldn't believe what was going on, "I'm so sorry Matt."

As Gabby was asleep on her bed, a person opened the unlocked door. "She didn't lock it. That just made it easier."

He continued walking towards her bed, slowly. Trying not to wake her up, he sat on bed gazing at her sleeping. He pulled the blanket over her until he noticed the wrapping on the stomach. He lifted her shirt a little bit and touched the bandages. She groaned and moved on her side. He was still staring at the bandages, in shock that the guy was right. The lights came on and Gabby was staring at the intruder with a lamp shade in her hand.

He started to laugh, "What is a lamp shade going to do?"

She looked at the stranger and muttered, "Matt?"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

This is where the "dun dun DUN!" starts to play! Poor Matt. He's such a sweet and sexy guy. Anyway, since school is back I don't know when the next chapter will be up...but hopefully soon...

**Peace out!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) This chapter has a lot of cussing. So warning! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Mike walked down the hallways looking for John. He watched Rey Mysterio slowly walk in front of

him, then stopping. He would walk away then again stop. Every five seconds, "Will you just go?"

"No, I have to stop"

"Why?" Mike waited for the dumb excuse

"It's a good luck charm. I have to stop every ten seconds so I can win in the ring."

Mike stopped himself from slapping the masked wrestler, "Whatever."

He walked away from the insane man. Mike continued to roam the hallways. He turned the corner and ran into Evan "Air" Bourne, "Excuse you."

"Whatever, Mike."

Ha had enough of this kid "Shut up Matt. The only reason you're still here is because they need an unattractive punching bag!"

"Yeah, that's why they have you! I can kick the crap out of you any day!"

"You wish you could! In that ring I am the best!"

"Best at what? Sucking?"

"You wish I was gay like you! Then you would try to get in my pants!"

"If I was gay, I wouldn't like you! So don't get your hopes up!"

"If I was gay, my boyfriend would be way hotter than you!"

Matt started to laugh, "What the hell was that? Are you admitting it? My stomach is hurting! I'm laughi-"

Matt stopped laughing and looked straight ahead.

"What's wrong Matt? Do you finally understand why I'm awesome?"

Matt didn't answer. For once there was silence between them. Mike looked at where Matt was looking; John was standing there threatening Ron. Matt mumbled, "I got to go."

Mike watched Matt go before saying, "Same here."

Mike walked towards John. Showing no regrets he walked on, stalking is prey. John spotted him and turned around speed walking. "John!" Mike sped up before John could turn the corner.

"What do you want, Mike?"

"Why the fuck did you hit Gabby?"

"Who cares?"

Mike hesitated before saying, "I do."

"You like her?"

"Do you hate her?"

"Very much." John knew Mike too well; he liked Gabby, "Somebody needs to teach the bitch that no one messes with me."

"She's not a bitch!"

"You barely know her! Mike, she's a bitch!"

"You're the bitch for hitting her."

"Did she tell you she got reassigned?" Mike stared at John until he gave him an answer, "To Evan Bourne! Sucks right? Mattie is going to die with the bitch."

"Stop it, John."

"She probably sleeps with everyone. She's a whore."

"Shut up."

"She's going to fuck Matt just so he can get higher in the business."

"She wouldn't."

"Open your eyes Mike!"

"Why?"

"Matt just came out of her room! He had black eyes, scars, he had no shirt! She abuses him!"

Mike pushed John into the wall, "I said shut the hell up. Gabby wouldn't do half the stuff you said. Who cares about Matt?"

"Not her. She won't care about you either!"

"How do you know?" Mike pushed him harder into the wall.

"She's just a bitch."

Mike listened to John. Maybe he is right. "Go now, before I change my mind."

John slowly walked away, "You don't have the guts to hurt me."

"Shut up." Mike let go the man who hurt Gabby. He couldn't believe himself. He leaned against the wall John was pinned against. He watched Matt walk out of Gabby's room holding some stuff. He dropped something on the floor.

"Hey Matt."

"What do you want, Mike?" Matt looked at his face, "When I'm bending over like that don't ever look at my butt with that frown. It's weird."

"Shut up. Can I ask you a serious question?"

"First, you tell me off. Now you are actually talking to me?" He looked at the serious face on Mike's face, "What's the question?"

"How did you get the bruises?"

Matt flinched, "Long story."

"Matt, if someone is hurting you tell someone!"

"No, it's complicated."

"John told me you get abused."

Matt looked at him confused, "John?"

Mike nodded. Matt shook his head, "That's impossible. I got a question for you."

"What's that?"

"When did you start caring about anyone else besides you?"

Mike stood there quiet. He didn't even know the answer.

* * *

**(A/N) Hoped you liked it! John is such a jerk!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(a/n) Sorry that I haven't updated it in sooo long! I feel really sorry! Like I mentioned before my friend Livvy was writing it then I came up with an idea so I was writing it one day. When I finished I completely forgot to update for like a week! I've been side tracked by school and my nephew! So again I am so sorry! Now I'm going to stop talking so you can read. Thank you again for being patient. :)  
**

**P.S - this is after Cena joined Nexus (boo!). It's in Matt's hotel room and they haven't seen each other for a while.  
**

* * *

"Matt!" Gabby wrapped her legs around the wrestler's waist, "I'm glad you didn't fight Cena."

"Same here. He would've kicked my butt." Matt hugged Gabby tightly getting her dress wet from sweat.

Gabby smiled at his boy scout attitude. He never said any bad words. He didn't comment on perverted things. Lastly, he was adorable with his glasses. He was what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning to kiss him. She forgot everyone and everything during the passionate kiss. She forgot her own name when the kiss got even more intense. Gabby started to push him against the wall. Matt mumbled something against her lips, she ignored it.

He pulled away, "I love you."

Gabby was so shocked by the kiss that she didn't hear him. She smiled and nodded. Matt smiled in reply and he continued to kiss her again. The same way as before. Then again he stopped suddenly, "Wait! I got a surprise!"

"What is it?" Gabby jumped up and down in excitement. She was a little disappointed that they stopped kissing, but who can get mad at Matt?

"Close your eyes!" Matt made sure her eyes were shut tightly before grabbing his bag. He threw out the random books that were stored there until he found what he was looking for. A black jewelry box. He smiled before saying, "You can open them!"

"Oh my God..." Gabby gasped as she opened the box. Inside there was a diamond necklace saying his name, "I love it."

"I just wanted to get my valet and girlfriend something nice. Want me to put it on?" Matt grabbed the necklace. Gabby placed her hair to the side while Matt looked at her dress. During Raw he didn't have enough time to focus on the dress. A black halter dress snug in all the right places. As he finished, Gabby turned around and stared into his eyes. Her black and red hair fell into her face on cue. Matt pushed it behind her ear but did not move his hand away. He pulled her head in for another deep kiss.

This time she pulled away, "I want to pay you back."

She pushed him onto the bed and held up one finger. Gabby ran into the bathroom and came out a minute later wearing only an Evan Bourne shirt and the necklace. She climbed onto him kissing every inch of his body. She stopped at his lips and she never broke away. She tore off his shirt next and momentarily stared at his 6 pack. Everyone sees them on Raw, but only Gabby saw it the sexual way. She continued the kiss and straddled him carefully.

He pulled away again, "Sorry but that's enough."

"WHAT?" Gabby was pushed by him.

"I don't want to do something we will regret later." He buttoned up his shirt again.

"I won't regret it!"

"Gabby please put on some clothes. Someone might walk in."

"So you're not joking?"

"Why would I joke?"

Gabby muttered "Ok then." before walking back into the restroom. She came out but this time wearing some pants and a plain shirt.

"I'm sorry that I stopped it so late."

Her voice was filled with disappointment but she changed it into agreement, "Its fine."

"It's not! I just lead you on to have sex with me!"

"It's fine."

"Imagine what my fans will do? I don't want them to think bad about you! Or me! Again I'm sorry!"

Gabby choked back tears, "I said it's fine."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even think what everyone in the locker room will say! I don't want them to think you're easy!"

"Well if you keep screaming like that then they will!" She snapped, "I hate you right now. Did you treat all of your girlfriends like that? Leave them when they want more! I thought I wanted more of you b-but now you're just a jerk."

She ran out the door once again. Scared of why she freaked out like that. He played with her body, touching the right places and yet he stopped. She had to get away from Matt now. Gabby ran to the one guy who knew how to treat her.

She knocked on the door and he answered it with a smirk on his face, "My awesomeness call you back?"

She smiled as Mike started to pose in weird positions. He stopped when he noticed her necklace, "Evan?"

"Oh it's nothing." Gabby took of the necklace and shoved it in her pocket.

* * *

**(a/n) Originally it was a peace sign necklace. Lol. Random info I thought was interesting. Anyway thanks for being patient again! Hopefully I will upload the rest by the next two weeks! I probably won't be working on it for a week! (School! Also Mom's birthday!) Again I am so sorry! Please please forgive me!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**(a/n) Aghh! I am sooo sorry! i haven't uploaded it! I feel so bad! I am just so busy but one day i came home and just started writing the chapter! again I'm sorry. Please do not RKO me or anything! **

**p**.**s this is set in the beginning of January. I don't remember how many weeks it's been but I just put three. :) **

* * *

*Three weeks later*

Gabby hasn't seen or heard from Matt. She's spending more time with Mike. She's been talking to Cena and Randy, but not about what happened. She was still Matt's valet and they sometimes they would mutter at least two sentences to each other. Morrison hasn't been bothering her lately, which was good.

"Gabby! Are you going to be in the match tonight?" Melina smiled.

"The four-on-four match?" Melina nodded. "Yeah."

"Great because I want to kick your butt." Melina laughed.

"You won't be laughing when I end up winning."

"You are supposed to win!" Melina yelled. She looked into the mirror and saw Gabby roll on the bench. The two Divas were roommates and very close friends. Today Gabby was in a match without high flyer "Evan Bourne". It was Gail Kim, Eve Torres, Natalya and Gabby against Melina, Alicia Fox, Mayrse, and Tamina. Melina looked at the clock, "Shit! We go on in-"

A trainer came in, "15 minutes ladies."

"Son of a bitch! WE KNOW!" Melina threw a pillow at the door. Gabby was on the floor laughing her butt off, "SHUT UP GABBY!"

"That was just perfect timing I'm sorry." Gabby managed to choke out that sentence before rolling on the floor again.

The door opened again, "Ten min-"

"I KNOW TEN FREAKIN' MINUTES! DO NOT RUSH-" Melina cut off the trainer again. She growled as he shut the door.

The door opened again and a different mean looking trainer walked in, "Melina, it's time to go."

Melina grabbed Gabby's hand and stomped off. Pushing the huge trainer out of their way. She stopped at the enterance, "That guy was huge!" She looked at their hands, "We can't let anybody see us holding hands! We are eniemes! Grr!"

Gabby giggled, "Yeah, I don't want to be seen with a loser."

Melina's jaw was on the floor as Natalya's music started playing, "That's it Gabby you are going down!"

_**Gabby smiled and walked out with Natalya. The other two Divas walked in front of them. The crowd was a mixture of cheers and boos. They got in the ring and the crowd dimmed with excitement as Melina's theme played. Gabby smiled as Melina lead her team down the ramp. Gabby's team moved to the corner watching as Melina got in the ring. Natalya, who sounded like a gym coach, directed her team in the middle. Melina did the same. Gabby was staring into Tamina's eyes while she stared back. Then Melina made the first move, punching Natalya. The eight of them fought while the crowd cheered. Tamina grabbed Gabby's hair and threw her against the ropes. She fell in between them and landed on the mat with a thud. The referee finally got a hold of the chaos and split them up. Gail Kim helped Gabby up and they walked to their corner. Tamina walked into the ring first, the others cheering her on. Gail Kim got in the ring. The bell rang and now it was all or nothing. Gail jumped on Tamina and they both went down, she was punching with all her might.**_

_**"Come on Gail! Woo!" Gabby was yelling at her teamate who had the upper hand. The tables turned as Tamina pushed her off. She grabbed Gail's hair and threw her into her corner. She tagged Mayrse and she backed off as Mayrse slapped her. Then Tamina run into her stomach. The referee told Tamina to stand out of the ring as Mayrse brought Gail to the middle of the ring. She began to yell in French until she got cut off by Gail rolling her into a pin.**_

_**"One, two, th-" Mayrse kicked out the the pin. She grabbed Gail's arm and went for a clothes line. It was successful. Gabby watched as Gail struggled to get up. Mayrse grabbed Gail by the chin and began to lift her up. She was speaking in French again. She was also cut off by Gail again, who slapped her. She ran and reached Gabby's stretched hand. Gabby walked in the ring and she was quickly attacked by Mayrse. Gabby responded by dodging her. Mayrse ran into the corner, hitting her shoulder. She got out of the corner and looked at Gabby. She attacked again this time she was successful. Gabby felt Mayrse punching at her and she pushed her off. She brought her hands to her lips, blood ran from them.**_

_Dammit. I got a busted lip._

_**"C'mon wimp! Are you scared?" Mayrse put her hand out. Gabby took it and pulled Mayrse down. She rolled Mayrse over and cover her for the count. Again Mayrse kicked out at two. Mayrse saw this time to tag one of her partners in. She tagged Melina in. Gabby (who was now standing) and Melina stared at each other for a bit before Gabby kicked her.**_

_Hey I did learn something from Matt. Kicks rock!_

_**She continued kicking Melina and finally Melina fell on her butt. Gabby ran to the rope and using it's spring she came back and kicked Melina in the face. She rolled her up and the referee didn't count. She found him yelling at Natalya and Eve and...LayCool? The four of them fought on the mat below. Gabby ran to her corner and started to yell at LayCool. She was doing fine until someone kicked her in the back. Alicia Fox was kicked her in the corner. The referee was until trying to sort out the mess outside so he didn't see Alicia Fox kicking Gabby's butt. Then Alicia Fox was pushed backwards by a flying Gail Kim. She grabbed Alicia's hair and threw her out the ring. Gail went back to Gabby to help her but was greeted by Tamina. She picked up Gail and threw her over the ropes onto Alicia Fox. Tamina set her sights on Gabby. She started to walk over but was tackled by Brie Bella. The Bella Twins ran to Gabby's aid. Brie Bella and Tamina fell out of the ring in some confusing move.**_

_**"Brie!" Nikki yelled but was cut off by Mayrse who grabbed her hair and tossed her out of the ring. Mayrse did her signature hair flip and turned around, but she didn't expect to be tackled by Gabby. Gabby took a handful of Mayrse's hair and threw her out the ring. Only Melina and Gabby were still in the ring. Gabby turned around and was grabbed by Melina and she fell victim to the Sunset Split. Melina got up and started celebrating but she was interrupted by Natalya who pushed off LayCool and came to Gabby's aid. Gabby crawled over to the ropes and began watching as the commotion around her subsided.**_

_This is my moment._

_**She climbed up the turnbuckle and stood on top. Natalya looked up at her and nodded. She pulled a knocked-out Melina in the corner.**_

_Now or never._

_**Time slowed down as Gabby jumped off. Thousands camera flashed. They wanted to see someone perform the Shooting Star Press and they got it. Gabby landed on Melina and was quickly pulled up by Natalya. Gabby, Natalya, The Bella Twins, Eve, and Gail Kim were holding hands as the crowd cheered. The referee handed Natalya her belt and the crowd got louder. In the middle of their celebration they were interrupted by the General Manager's annoying email ring.**_

_**"Excuse me ladies, but I just received an email from the General Manager." Michael Cole got onto the podium, "And I quote "That was very interesting. It was one of the best matches I've seen. That's why I'm setting up these matches. Natalya and Melina will fight at Royal Rumble for the belt."**_

_**The crowd went into a yelling frenzy. Melina looked up at Natalya and they both stared at each other.**_

_**"That's not all. "LayCool, and Alicia Fox against the Bella Twins and Eve Torres will be in a tag team match next Monday." What?"**_

_**The coward was yelling until they heard the "What?" They leaned in their seats with anticipation. The Divas looked at Michael Cole. He shook his head and read on, ""Gabby, that was an impressive Shooting Star Press. You learned a lot from Evan Bourne. That's why I'm reassigning you. Next week, Evan Bourne and Gail Kim will go against Gabby and...the Miz.""**_

_**Miz's theme song went off and walked out Mike. He looked cocky and arrogant but still very sexy. He smirked and said, "Look at my new valet!"**_

* * *

**(a/n) whaaattt? New valet? Oh snap! Lol. Comment! I may update soon or...NEVER. jk. Hopefully soon. Sorry for no Cena or Randy in this chapter! i know you guys loved them! they will come out soon...well mostly Randy. DUN DUN DUUUUN! what do i have planned for him? You may never know...until I upload the 11th chapter. Have a fun and safe New Year's! Drink responsibly!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**(a/n) sorry I haven't updated in a while! Luckily school got canceled because of weather! Anyway this starts from where it left off. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Gabby walked down the ramp and was greeted by a smirking Alex Riley and the Miz. She looked at both of them before slapping the closest one which was Alex Riley. The Miz pulled her away, "I see you can't wait! Neither can I!"

He put his arm around Gabby waist and started to leave. She turned around and Gail Kim was arguing with Alex Riley. Finally the four of them were backstage. "WHAT THE HELL MIKE?"

"Quiet! Someone might hear you!" Mike smiled, "I thought you would like to work with me instead of him."

Gabby thought back to that night, "You're right."

"Besides he's going to go on vacation and you would look sexy in a Miz shirt." He winked as he left.

*During the Royal Rumble*

Alex Riley was already eliminated. Gabby paced backstage. She would have to kiss John Cena then jump off the ring before Mike would kick him out. Her and Cena already has a conversation about his wife and how she was OK with it. She was with the Superstars that were going to come out next and a few trainers. I took a deep breath.

"Go on Gabby!" A trainer cued her.

**Gabby ran down the Royal Rumble ramp right to where John Cena was. He turned around and stared at her. She grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss. She opened her eyes and saw the Miz step into the ring. She jumped off and ran to the middle of the ramp and waited. Miz tossed John Cena out the ring and ran over to Gabby. He grabbed her hand as they ran backstage together.**

"He was actually a good kisser!" Some of the Superstars' heads turned but the quickly turned back. She smiled as Randy chuckled at her comment. Mike looked a little mad but masked it. Gabby grabbed Mike's hand and she lead them to the parking lot. They could leave the Rumble was almost over anyway. Mike drove back to the hotel while Gabby talked about something. They got out the car and ran into the hotel. They went to Mike's room since Melina had their room key. Gabby layed on Mike's bed.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I like Randy." Gabby whispered, "But he's married."

Mike dropped his hotel remote, "Why do you like him?"

Gabby gasped, "Who wouldn't like him? He's a sex God! He's sweet, funny, and so delicious!" Gabby started to sound like an teenage cheerleader.

Mike ordered Royal Rumble on the TV and he growled as it showed a close up of Randy. Gabby pulled Mike back and they were laying on the bed together. Mike smirked as Gabby just stared at the ceiling.

"Randy is in that place where he hears voices!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed

"Randy?" Gabby squealed, "He's so hot!"

"No..." Mike turned away from the TV and slowly drifted to sleep.

*two weeks later*

**The Miz was just making a speech about how he beat Randy Orton at Royal Rumble. He was accompanied by Alex Riley and Gabby; both of them cheering on their role model. The crowd booed as Miz mentioned him eliminating John Cena. He transitioned to how cliche John Cena was. The speech lasted about a good five minutes when John Cena came on the screen.**

**"Miz just stop right there! I'm so tired of your voice! It's so annoying!" **

**"Oh look everyone it's John Cena!" Alex Riley mimicked a little school girl, "No one cares!"**

**"Shut up Riley! Miz, you brainwashed Gabby into coming down that ring and distracting me!"**

**"I'm not brainwashed! I just realized how awesome the Miz is!" Gabby grabbed the microphone from Alex Riley**

**"The Miz brainwashed you! You belonged with Evan Bourne!"**

_I thought so too_

**"She belongs with me!" The Miz grabbed Gabby waist and pulled her...into a kiss!**

_What? Mmm...his lips are soooo soft. This wasn't in the script. But who cares? This is -dare I say it- AWESOME!_

**"Ew that's just gross Miz!" John Cena interrupted them.**

**"No it's..." Miz looked at Gabby.**

**They both grabbed the microphone, "AWESOME!"**

**The Miz's theme song went off and they celebrated while they walked off stage.**

"Mike? What was-" Gabby got cut off by Mike's lips crashing into her's. Her legs melted and Mike caught her. She ran her hands through his spiked hair while he pulled her closer. Mike begged for entrance into her mouth. She gladly opened. The explored each others mouths.

_I need him. NOW!_

She pulled away and grabbed Alex Riley, "DRIVE US TO THE HOTEL!"

Her and Mike piled into Alex Riley's car and soon were kissing fiercely. She took off his jacket and unbuttoned the first button. Alex Riley grunted and they realized they were at the hotel. They got out and ran into the elevator. The began kissing again. Mike checked his watch. There was five minutes before the Superstars would start coming back to the hotel. He didn't care. He was busy with Gabby.

*15 minutes later*

Cena unlocked his and Randy's room. The pair were tired. Randy turned on the light and the room was perfect.

"I'm beat." Cena fell into his bed.

"Like I'm not? I had a match then I had to fight in the Rumble!" Randy yelled.

"You came in at 39! I was number 22!" Cena fought back.

"Wait shut up!" Randy signaled for Cena to listen. The pair listened for five minutes when they heard it.

"Oh Mike!" Gabby moaned. Mike moaned in returned.

"Oh shit!" Randy and Cena and in sync.

* * *

**(a/n) Yeah it got a little dirty! I would've updated sooner but I forgot how to spell cued so I spent like a day going "Q-U-O-D!" hahaha jk. But I would've updated sooner but I never got the time. I have like 5 stories to update. But earlier I said "I'm not going to let you down!" so i stayed up writing this. Lol. be sure to comment! Love ya!**


End file.
